Like Father Like Son
by Murphy22
Summary: Silas Winchester's life changes when his mother is killed, and he finally meets his father, Dean Winchester. Dean is not exactly thrilled to be dealing with a teenage son, and Silas isn't either. Can he learn the family business or will he end up like the rest of the family?
1. Chapter 1

I heard a noise coming from downstairs. I went to go check on my mom, but by the time I got there it was too late. There was blood everywhere. My ears were still ringing with the sounds of her screams. I didn't know what to do. I looked around for whoever did this, but they were gone. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. I picked up the phone called 911 and just sat there and waited for them to arrive. I felt like I had just shut down. Then I remembered my mother told me if anything happened to her to call him. I looked for her phone, and I dialed the number for Dean Winchester.

The next day there was police tape around my house. I still couldn't scream or cry. I just sat there. I answered question after question. Everything seemed to go by in a blur. Then I saw two guys standing in the doorway. I assumed they were the Winchesters that I was looking for. I motioned for them to come in. They sat on the couch across from me. I didn't exactly know where to start. I mean other than answering questions for the police I haven't talked that much. Then one said," Hey, I'm Dean, the one you called. Can I ask how you got my number?"

I replied," My mother told me that if anything ever happened to her to call you."

Then a police officer came over to Dean and asked," Are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean replied," Yes, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well her heart was ripped out, but that's all the killer took."

Dean gave a look towards the other guy.

The police officer continued," So, anyway Mr. Winchester you are the next of kin, and you are his only family, so the boy is being put into your care."

Dean asked," Wait…what?"

I stood up and said," My name's Silas Winchester."

Then I was sitting in the back of an awesome impala while Dean and Sam, his brother, discussed their predicament. I could tell that they were trying to find a way to get rid of me. I figured my own father wouldn't want to keep me. I mean he didn't stay with my mom anyway. Then again he seemed shocked to learn about me. Maybe he never knew. Then Dean said," Hey, umm Silas, how old are you?"

I responded," Sixteen."

Sam interjected," So you would have been around twenty or so. Ring any bells?"

Dean thought and said," Oh, I do remember a girl from when we were hunting….that thing…. I hung out with his mom a while."

I responded," Dude I know how sex works."

Dean gave me a look that clearly meant to shut up.

Dean continued," So, wow I am apparently a father."

I replied," Congratulations, so which orphanage you gonna drop me off at?"

Everyone in the car was completely silent after that. I wanted an answer, but I just sat back and listened to music on my iPod. The ride to the hotel was longer than I would have liked. When we got inside of the room I plopped down on the couch and stayed silent. Dean and Sam mostly paced around the room. They seemed to be really thinking about what to do next. I got up and walked to the bathroom. They didn't know, but I could hear them through the door. Dean said," Sammy, I don't know how to raise a kid, and we didn't exactly have the best role model growing up. Maybe the kid would be better off with someone else."

Sam replied," But can we really turn our back on family. Is it really the best thing for him?"

"If the kid wants to live past his eighteenth birthday then yes it is."

"Fine. How about we find the thing that killed his mom, and then we decide what to do with him."

"Okay."

What was with these guys? Why did they need to find the person that killed my mom? They were really starting to worry me. Maybe I would be better off without them. When I walked back into the room they kept staring at me. I was becoming very uncomfortable. We just sat there in awkward silence. I stood up to get a book that I placed on the table. When I turned around there was a guy in a trench coat right in front of me, and I yelled," Son of a BITCH!"

Sam replied," Wow, he certainly is your son."

I asked," Where did you come from?"

Dean interjected," The door obviously. He Cas what are you doing here?"

Cas continued to stare at me and said," Silas, you do resemble your father quite a bit."

Dean continued," Wait, you knew about this?

Then Dean and Cas went outside to have a private conversation. This day just kept getting more confusing. I just wanted to go home. Cas, who I later found out is Castiel, finally left when it was getting dark. Sam and Dean went to sleep. I slept on the pull out couch. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I needed to get some air. The air was cold, and it made me feel numb. Feeling numb was actually preferable to what I have been feeling. Then I pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. I lit the cigarette, and everything seemed to be a little calmer. Then I heard someone come out of the room. It was Dean. I didn't care enough to put the cigarette out. Then Dean said," You know smoking kills."

I replied," Oh well."

"So how are you doing?"

"Let's see my mother got her heart ripped out, and my father doesn't want me."

"You overheard…."

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you would just drop me off now if that's what you want. I didn't have great expectations from you anyway."

I put the cigarette out and walked away. He didn't follow me, and I was completely shocked that he didn't. I just started walking for a while. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but when I realized where I was I started in the direction towards home. My house looked haunted. I stripped the police tape and walked inside. Everything was familiar, but it was all different at the same time. It was like a twisted version of what was. Then I thought I heard a noise. I walked into the kitchen, and there was a man standing where my mother died. He didn't seem shocked to see me. He gave me a creepy smile and said," I figured you would come back to the scene of the crime."

I asked," Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me for being rude. I am Kyle, and I killed your mother."

The smile stayed on his face. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What? Why?"

"Always the same question, but we have time, so I will indulge you. Your mother had a relationship with Dean Winchester, and Dean killed members of my pack, so I came back for his."

"You wasted your time. He doesn't care about me or my mother."

"Oh really? I think he'll care when I turn his dear boy into a werewolf."

Werewolf? Is he insane?

Then he came closer to me and his teeth elongated. I was utterly terrified. I didn't know what to do. Then he tried to bite me. I dodged him just in time. I ran towards the door, but he was so fast that he prevented me from leaving. I ran the other way. I didn't know what to do. None of this was possible. Then I heard someone call my name. It sounded like Dean. I never thought I would be happy to hear his voice. I ran back to the kitchen, and I could see Dean trying to get inside, but it was locked. He was using an axe to get inside. Kyle, the werewolf, pushed me down to the ground. He grabbed my arm, and then I felt a snap. I screamed in pain. That's when Dean finally made it through and pushed the werewolf. While they were fighting I tried to sit up. I noticed that Dean had dropped his gun while fighting. I stood up and grabbed it. The werewolf flung Dean to the ground like it was nothing. I aimed the gun at him, and I wasn't sure if I could pull the trigger. Then Kyle said," its okay son, put the gun down, and I can make you strong like me." Then my mom's face flashed in front of me. I felt like she was there with me. And I shot him in the heart.

After that I fell to the floor. My heart was racing, and my ears were ringing. I noticed that Sam and Dean were trying to get my attention, but I couldn't say anything. I finally let them help me get up. I didn't say anything. I didn't exactly know what to say. They drove me to the hospital. The whole ride was completely silent. When we did get to the hospital I noticed that Dean said I fell off my bike although I don't own a bike. My arm was broken, and of course I had to get a cast. After all of that I was still too much in shock to speak. So we just went back to the hotel room.

The next morning I walked outside for a cigarette. I saw Dean and Sam were packing up the car. I didn't really know what to say, but I had to ask," Was all of that real?"

Sam asked," What did you hear?"

"Werewolves."

They both sighed, and told me everything. I wouldn't have believed them if I hadn't of seen it for my own eyes. Part of me still didn't want to believe them. After that the boys both looked at each other, and Dean said," So kid, what do you wanna do?"

I was confused," What do you mean?"

"Well you got two options. You can keep all this a secret and let some nice family adopt you, which is probably the better choice, or you can come on the road with us. It's all up to you."

I didn't know exactly what I wanted, but I couldn't stop myself when I said," When do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

So living on the road isn't exactly all it's cracked up to be. I mean being homeschooled is pretty good, but considering that Sam is like a total nerd I can't get away with much. But that was part of the deal of me coming with them. I had to continue my education, and we still haven't discussed what comes after high school. I never really planned on going before, so maybe it won't be much of an issue. So anyway we are currently on the road driving to some place that I can't remember because of a possible ghost. I know right. We are actually going to a haunted house to catch a ghost. I mean most people would run the other way, but no we go all mystery Inc. and go investigate. Don't get me wrong it is actually really cool, but Dean doesn't let me do anything. He basically wants me to stand there and shut up. Maybe it's because my arms still in a cast, or maybe he doesn't trust me. Either way I am hoping to change that this trip.

I was lucky that they didn't leave me in that huge freaking man of letters place. I mean I would have died out of boredom. I mean there were loads of books, but seriously none of it was written interestingly. I mean would it kill a person to be more entertaining. So anyway I'm in the car reading this book on ghosts, and Dean is blasting some music like usual. It's kind of weird that I got Dean for a father. I mean Sam seems like the more stable of the two, but then again I bet the stable one would have made sure this didn't happen. So then Dean asked," So Silas, tell me what you know about ghost."

I replied," Use iron against the. Burn the bodies. Scratching and electrical problems is a sign of ghost activity, which is more pronounced at night."

Sam interjected," Pretty good."

Dean continued," Anyway, you know anything about the haunting?"

I said," Well the paper says that the last two owners have had their throats sliced from ear to ear. There is a legend surrounding the house that the first person that lived there was a man and his daughter, Alex and Danielle Harrison. Supposedly one night the father went crazy and slit his daughters and his own throat in the same way."

"So, I say let's check out the house and see if Mr. Harrison stops by."

I don't think knows I saw it, but I saw him smirk a little. That was progress. Maybe he would start taking me more seriously now. I mean I literally stayed up all night just to tell him all of that. I'm working harder on hunting than I am school. But I guess if I was at home I would be goofing off instead of school anyway. So we finally got to the morgue of this run down city. Sadly I couldn't go in because I still looked like a teenager, so I waited outside by the car. I decided this would be a good time for a smoke. I lit my cigarette, and then a blonde girl with pale white skin walked up to me and said," You know smoking kills."

I laughed," So I've been told."

She smiled at me. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just passing through with my dad and uncle."

"You got a name?"

"Silas."

"Well that's interesting…I'm Dani. So, why did you decide to come to the place where nothing happens?"

I smiled," I wouldn't say nothing. I heard you guys had a haunted house."

The girl seemed to freeze." I wouldn't go there if I was you."

"Why not?"

"The family from the legend….I'm related to them. Alex Harrison was my great uncle or something. I'm even named after his daughter."

Great now I feel like a jerk.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know."

I saw Sam and Dean walk out, and then the girl smiled and ran off.

Dean walked up to me grabbed the cigarette from my mouth, through it on the ground, and stomped it out.

Dean said," Stop smoking."

I sighed, and then I got in the car. I never argued with him about the smoking thing because he was never going to change his mind, and I was never going to change mine.

Dean continued," Well the father was cremated, so I guess we go to the house and look for something he left behind like hair or anything.

We rode over to the haunted house. It looked normal. I mean you could tell that it was kind of old, but not too bad. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but it was still daytime and appearances could be deceiving. We waited for it to get long, which took forever. Sam made me do some school work. I don't exactly see how algebra has anything to do with demon hunting, but I bet if I ask him he will find a way for it to connect. The argument would take longer than the actual homework. Sometimes I miss real teachers. When it finally got dark, we got out of the car. Dean looked at me and said," Protect the car."

I was ticked." Are you kidding me?"

"No, it's safer here."

"Oh come on that's a bunch of bullsh…"

"Watch your mouth,…and watch the car."

Dean tossed me the keys, and they walked into the house. If I didn't respect the impala so much I might have keyed it. I was disappointed, but I stayed at the car. But then I thought I saw something. I thought it came from the window, but when I looked again it was gone. I must have been seeing things. But then I saw a girl in the window. It was Dani! What was she doing in the house? Well it was her family's house. Then I heard a shrill scream. She was screaming my name. She looked terrified. I didn't hesitate. I ran into the house. The lights were out but luckily I had a flashlight. I looked all over the house, but I couldn't find her or the guys. Then I heard more screaming. It was coming from behind me. I turned to see what I could only guess was Mr. Harrison. His face was so petrified. He looked like he was the one that had seen a ghost. He wouldn't stop screaming, and then his neck began to bleed. Blood spilled onto the floor. I didn't have anything to defend myself, so I ran. I locked myself in a closet, but then I heard crying. I looked down, and it was Dani. I was so relieved. I looked at her and said," What are you doing here?

She replied," He's trying to kill me!"

"Don't worry we'll take care of Harrison."

She shook her head. "Not him."

"What? Then who?"

Her eyes were wide open in terror. "Him."

I turned to see a blonde boy with a wicked smile. He looked barely older than me. Then he began to smile as he slit his own throat. Dani screamed, and then Dean burst into the closet and used an iron rod to make the ghost evaporate. Dani and I ran out of the closet.

Dean said," I thought I told you to stay in the car?"

"I had to get Dani. Anyway it's not Harrison. It's the boy."

Dean looked confused.

Dani said," Its Billy. He was Alex's son."

Then the boy reappeared. He was still laughing and bleeding. He was pointing at Dani. I stood in front of her. There was no way he was getting her. Dean fought off the ghost while Dani and I ran to the backyard. I was trying to think of a plan.

I asked," Dani, where is Billy buried."

She replied," Here. He was buried under the tree."

Dani and I dug as fast as we could. When we got to the coffin Billy appeared. I hoped Dean was okay. That was a long time to have to distract a ghost. Billy was going for Dani when I lit the match and burned his bones. He was howling in pain. Then he was just gone. I took a deep breathe. It was over, and Dani was safe.

In the morning we got ready to leave this haunted house. While Dean and Sam were occupied I lit a cigarette. Then Dani came bouncing over to me. She took the cigarette out of my mouth and twirled it in her fingers. She said," You should really quit."

I laughed," Maybe one day."

She looked to see if Dean and Sam were watching us, which luckily they weren't.

She handed me a necklace.

"Here. My father gave it to me."

"I can't take this."

"It's a thank you for saving me. And now you'll have a piece of me with you while you're on the road."

I put the necklace over my head, and replied," Thanks."

Then she kissed me.

I smiled, and then she walked away. I got into the car, and we drove off. I got on my laptop, and I googled about Billy Harrison. He was mentally unstable. He had had multiple problems, and it looked like his father tried to hide them. So I guess Billy killed his sister and father. Then he made it look like Harrison did it. Then the kid slit his own throat. Some people were just messed up. I found a picture of the family. It was the only one I had ever seen. There was Harrison, Billy, and Dani? No, she probably just looked like her. Then I look closer, and they are wearing the same necklace. Was Dani a ghost?


	3. Chapter 3

So after that confusing and weird haunted house we were back at the bunker. I hated to be cooped up in this place, but it was the closest thing I had to a home now. I had my own room, and I was thankful for the privacy. I kept staring at the picture of Dani. There was no mistaking that that was Dani, which means that I kissed a ghost. Well a ghost kissed me. I didn't tell Dean or Sam about any of this. I wasn't sure if they would be worried or just make fun of me about it. I was also afraid that they would get rid of Dani. I mean she's not hurting people. I know the lore says that one day she might, but I don't believe she will. I hope I never have to go back and finish the job.

I decided I needed to take my mind off of it, so I reached for my cigarettes on my nightstand, but they were gone. I heard giggling. I looked around and Dani was just standing there holding my cigarettes. How was this possible? She smiled at me. I was so confused. How could life get any worse? I asked," How are you here?"

She smiled," The necklace. Wherever it goes I do."

I thought about yanking the necklace off and burning it to end her misery, but then I thought about how much pain Billy was in when I burned his bones.

She continued," Please don't do what you're thinking."

I replied," I won't, but I really need a cigarette to take all this in."

She laughed," If you keep smoking we might actually spend an eternity together."

I snatched the cigarettes from her.

"How can you hold them anyway? How could you….."

"Kiss you? I've practiced."

"Why me? I mean why did you give me the necklace?"

"I wanted to leave, and I liked you."

I set the cigarettes down and laid on the bed. She laid down beside me. I was slightly uncomfortable, but I let it slide for now.

"I can't tell Dean."

"Okay…"

"And you can't be around when they are."

"Because they would kill me….well again."

She laughed.

This was all really awkward. I had to know. "So what exactly happened to your family?"

She sighed." Dad was trying to help Billy, but he wasn't able to get through. Billy thought dad favored me more, so one night he took me downstairs and slit my throat in front of my father. Then he did the same to dad and himself."

She sat up to show me the scar on her neck. It really was from ear to ear.

"Why didn't I notice that before?"

She laid back down." I didn't want you to."

We laid there for a while. I didn't know exactly what to say. I mean this was the weirdest thing in the world to me. I mean hunting monsters was one thing, but having a ghost girl in my bed was a whole new level. I glimpsed over at her, and she looked so real. She was actually quite beautiful, but I had to push that thought out of my head. I thought meeting my father would be the biggest thing to ever happen to me, but the hits just keep on coming. As we laid there I started to think about my mom. I wondered would she become a ghost. She wasn't cremated. Maybe one day I could see her again, but I couldn't bare the thought of her being trapped in that house forever.

I walked to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. I really did resemble Dean. I don't know if I liked that or not. I always hated that every part of me resembled a father I never knew. I was the spitting image of a guy that can barely stand my existence. Anyway, I walked out to give Sam my homework. But when I got to the room all I saw was books on the table and a couple of bears. Then Castiel appeared. I jumped, but I held back the cuss words this time. Sam and Dean told me about him. He was very odd for an angel, but then again he's the only one I've ever met. He wouldn't stop staring at me. Then he said," Your facial features bare a striking similarity to your fathers, and you have inherited his hair and eyes."

I didn't exactly know what to say, so I said," Thanks…."

"Sam and Dean left. There was an emergency monster hunt."

"Great! They couldn't have included me in this?"

"They figured you would be safer here with me."

"So basically the angel is babysitting me…."

"I would never sit on a baby."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Okay….well I'm gonna just go back to my room."

I walked out of there as fast as possible. I was so angry at Dean. Why couldn't he let me do anything? I slammed the door behind me. This made Dani wake up. I didn't really think ghost could sleep, but hey what do I know. She gave me a concerned look, but I ignored it. I started pacing around the room. She said," Silas? What's wrong?"

I continued to pace and didn't answer her. She must have become frustrated, because she threw a book at me. That brought me back to reality.

I replied," What?"

"Why are you so angry?"

Instead of answering I grabbed my jacket and my cigarettes, and I walked to the door. Dani suddenly appeared between me and the door.

She continued," What do you think you're doing?"

I didn't want to talk to her about this.

I replied," Dani, please just get out of my way."

She looked hurt by my words, but she moved out of my way.

I had to sneak past Castiel, which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I walked until I found a parking lot. I was actually glad that Dean taught me how to steal a car. He actually taught me something useful. I started driving, but I didn't really know where I was gonna go. I wanted to track down Dean and give him a piece of mind, but I knew there was no way that I could beat him in a fight. Then Dani popped up beside me in the car. I jumped, but I should have known. She goes where the necklace does. Sometimes I considered throwing it away, but for now I'll see what happens. We sat there in complete silence. I knew she was irritated with me, but I wasn't really worried about her feelings right now. I know it sounds like I'm being a jerk, but I just have bigger fish to fry right now. Then she finally said," So, are we just going to drive until we hit water."

I replied," Maybe even after that."

She was not amused." Please don't make death jokes to a dead girl."

I could tell she was really concerned for me.

"Right….."

Then a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. I heard Dani calling my name, and then I swerved. We ran into a tree. My head was bleeding. Everything was blurry. I think I heard Dani yelling at me to get up. Then the man walked over to the car. I looked up at the guy. I was barely conscious when I heard him say," Well hello little squirrel."


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing I remembered was waking up in some cruddy dungeon or sewer, and I was tied to a chair. My head was throbbing. My arm was re-broken and bound behind my back. I looked around for Dani, but she was nowhere to be found. The guy that was standing in the middle of the road was standing in front of me. I had never met this man before. There was something off about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. When he saw that I was awake he smiled and said," Good you're up. I was starting to wonder if you were dead."

My throat was dry, so I croaked out," Who are you?"

He grabbed his chest like he was deeply offended by what I said.

"I can't believe your father never mentioned me."

"He didn't mention a lot of things."

"I bet he wouldn't. Anyway your old man and I go way back."

"Really? Because you look like the scum that he kills."

I spit blood out of my mouth in his direction.

"Just as foul as your father I see."

I hated to be compared to him so often, and I think this guy picked up on it.

He laughed," Did I strike a nerve? Anyway, I'm Crowley…king of hell you know."

"No I don't, and I actually don't fucking care."

"Boy, you should really be nicer to a demon."

Crowley was the first demon I saw, but for some reason I wasn't all that scared of him.

"Can we just get to the part where you unveil your evil plan to thwart my father?"

Crowley smiled," If you wish. The plan is basically to torture you."

"Of course, lately I've been paying for his sins."

"Shall we begin?"

Then Crowley picked up a dagger. He pricked his finger while checking to see how sharp it was, and then he slowly thrusted the dagger into my side. I wanted to scream in pain, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Then a cell phone rang.

Crowley answered," Hello Dean, your boy and I were just getting to know each other."

I couldn't hear Dean, but I'm pretty sure it was a view obscene words.

He continued," Yes, well that's all good, but I will continue to torture little Dean until you meet my demands. Goodbye boys."

I added," Its Silas."

"Doesn't really matter, so what should we do next?"

For the next several hours Crowley used every weapon he could think of on me. It was pure torture. After a while I did scream, but in the end I felt like I was fading. Crowley must have noticed this because he stopped and left the room, and said," We will continue this tomorrow." When he left I vaguely saw a girl with blonde hair approach me. She was crying. She struggled to untie me, and when she did I fell to the floor. I was bleeding all over, but I think I'll survive. She rested my head in her lap. She stroked my hair, and I fell asleep. Although I was in the worst place imaginable, I slept peacefully.

When I woke up on the floor I was still in Dani's arms. I was thankful that she had stopped crying. I felt sore all over, but I managed to stand up. I held my broken arm in my hand. Dani looked like she was going to cry again, so I said," It's okay. It looks a lot worse than it actually is." I figured lying to her would be the best option. I couldn't come up with a plan if I was too busy taking care of her. Then I heard the door open, and I motioned for Dani to disappear. I could tell she didn't want to, but she listened. A different demon walked in. I guess I was just not enough entertainment for Crowley. The demon smiled when he noticed I had broken free. I decided to make the first move. I punched him in the nose. I heard a cracking noise, and I knew I broke his nose. The demon yelped in pain. Then I looked around for a weapon. I grabbed the dagger and stabbed him in the back. I knew I couldn't kill him, but I was trying to find a way to slow him down. I pulled the dagger out. Then I took his head and bashed it into the wall until I was certain that he was unconscious.

I walked out of the room. Apparently he was the only guard. I noticed that I was covered in my blood and the man's blood. I started to think about the guy that was being possessed, but I tried to push that out of my mind. It would only distract me. So I made it to a road, and I continued to walk. I had no clue where I was going, so I just walked. Then Dani appeared beside me again. She tried to help keep me moving because I was about to pass out. I was trying not to worry her, but it was getting harder with each step. Finally I fell to the ground. The loss of blood was getting to me. Then I saw a light. It was getting closer, and then it stopped. It was the lights to a car. I looked over and Dani was gone. But Dean and Sam were beside me. I was fading in and out so I don't remember everything that was happening, but I thought I heard Dean say," You're not dying today Silas. Silas wake up! SILAS!"

Then I woke up in a hospital bed. I had a new cast, and I was bandaged all over. I didn't move much. It even hurt when I breathed. I looked around to see Sam asleep in a chair, and Dean was staring at me. It was the first real look of concern Ide seen on him. He stood up and moved closer to me. I could tell that he didn't know quite what to do. He said," Don't ever do that again. You scared me, and I don't get scared easily." I nodded. I didn't exactly know what to say, so I just left it at that. I was in the hospital for a couple of days. Most of it was Dean, Sam and I watching tv. It wasn't anything special, but it wasn't bad. When Dean and Sam did leave, Dani came by. She looked afraid to come near me. She said," Are you okay?"

I replied," Yeah just a few cuts and scrapes."

She giggled, "Liar."

I would have laughed, but it would hurt too much.

She continued," So I stole this kids iPod. It has that rock music that you like on it."

She walked up to me. She lied down in the bed trying to be careful not to touch me, and she put one earbud in my ear and the other in hers. We laid there listening to music.


End file.
